Just Gretel
by ILoveSxS
Summary: Why won't they believe me when I say Hansel is real and is my brother? Hansel and Gretel fic.


**I Do Not Own Hansel and Gretel or any fairy tale.**

**This is a story I made for my psychology class where we pick a fairy tale and add a mental disorder to the character(s). See if you can guess it!**

* * *

Gretel watches as her father opens the door and leaves the house. She's stuck with her step mother again. Gretel quickly goes to her bedroom and shuts the door as an attempt to keep her step mother out. She turns and sees her brother, Hansel sitting on the bed. "Hansel!" She ran up to him and tried to give him a hug, only to fall flat on her face, on the bed. She turns to see Hansel off the bed and beside her.

"You know, I don't like hugs." Hansel said, sticking his tongue out at her.

Gretel made a grunting noise and stood up again. "Play game!" She wanted to play!

"Sure!" Hansel and Gretel played hide and seek, they played for a while. Right now, Gretel was hiding, she is in her closet while Hansel was counting. Then she heard something behind her, it sounded like someone hissing. She turned around and saw the face of a woman who looked horrifyingly hideous, and glaring at her. Gretel screamed and bursted out of her closet. She ran to her bed and hid under the covers, she kept screaming until she felt the cover taken off of her and hands shaking her.

"Why are you screaming?" It's her step mother, she glared at Gretel probably because her screaming woke her up.

Gretel pointed a shanking finger at her closet and shouted. "There! Monster lady in closet!" Her step mother walked to her closet and looked in it.

"There is nothing in here, stop making stuff up." And then she left the room without another word, probably going to make herself food.

Gretel stared at the her closet once more then turned around to look for Hansel. He wasn't there anymore. Maybe he got scared too and left the room. It wasn't the first time she seen the monster lady. She comes out of nowhere a lot and at random places. Gretel ran out of her room and into the living room, she still couldn't find Hansel so she went into the kitchen. All she saw in there is her step mother. She went up to her.

"What do you want now?" She is cooking something, it smelled like eggs.

"Where Hansel?" She asked, maybe her step mother seen him.

"Who?" Her step mother asked, not really listening to her.

"Where Hansel?" Gretel asked again.

"Hansel? There is no Hansel." She said absentmindedly while cooking lazily.

"There is! He was in room! We play hide and seek!" Gretel shouted. That's mean! She can't pretend Hansel's not here! He's always here! He's her brother!

"In your room?" Her step mother turned and looked at Gretel weirdly for a moment and came with a conclusion, "Oh I see, your imaginary friend." Then she turned her attention back to cooking.

"Hansel real!" She stomped angrily outside and slammed the door shut. She couldn't believe that her step mother pretended that Hansel didn't exist. That is really mean! Suddenly, Hansel appeared right beside her.

"Why are you angry?" He asked her, looking concern.

"Step mother mean to you! She says you not exist!" In her anger, she attempted to kick over a potted plant but missed and fell. She stayed, laying there, while staring at nothing. For a few long minutes she didn't do anything. Suddenly, she got up and went back inside and back into her room.

* * *

The next day, Gretel was excited, well she feels that she should be excited but isn't really. Today, her father wanted to take her step mother and her out. Hansel is also included even though her father didn't say it directly. She walks out of her room after dressing up and nearly trips over her own feet while heading towards her father.

"Are you ready to go, Gretel?" Her father said while patting her head. Then he inspected her, "Why are you wearing so much clothing? It's hot outside."

Gretel looked at herself, she didn't think she wore too much, it feels normal to her, "I fine."

He raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "If you say so." He then turned towards the other direction and called out to her step mother, "Are you ready yet, Honey?"

"Hold your horses! I'm coming!" Her step mother yelled out.

Her father sighed and looked at Gretel again, "We are gonna have fun today. Don't you agree Gretel?"

Gretel nodded, but she really didn't know if she is gonna have fun, "Ask Hansel."

"Hansel?" Her father looked confused. He opened his mouth to say something but is interrupted by her step mother.

"I'm ready! Now let's go!" She took her father by the arm and dragged him out the door.

Gretel followed after them. "Do you think we are gonna have fun?" She heard Hansel say from beside her.

"Don't know." She says, quickly losing interest in talking. She didn't feel like talking.

Later, her step mother, father, Hansel, and Gretel walked around in the streets. There were so many people. Gretel is feeling very anxious right now. She huddled closer to her father. Wasn't she suppose to have fun? She didn't feel like it.

"Gretel." She turned her head towards her father, "Do you want something? I'll buy something for you. A toy or candy, anything." He smiled at her.

"You don't need to spoil her." She heard her step mother say.

The idea itself is tempting but Gretel didn't really care. So she just blurted out an answer, "Candy."

"Alright then, let's get you some candy then." He took her by the hand and lead her towards a shop.

"What about Hansel?" Gretel asked, she wanted Hansel to have something too.

"Who's Hansel?" Her father asked, this made Gretel mad.

"Brother!" She shouted, crossed her arms, and stopped walking.

"Brother?" Her father said, concerned and faced her. He kneeled down and got into eye level with her, "Gretel, you don't have a brother."

"Do too!" How can they say that in front of Hansel, if only he would speak up but she didn't realize that he wasn't beside her anymore.

"What makes you think that you have a brother?" Her father asked, curious and wondering why she would think this way.

"He with me all time! He here!" She pointed to her side which is where Hansel suddenly is.

"He's her imaginary friend or brother in this case. She mentioned him yesterday, it's nothing to worry about." Her step mother said while tapping her foot. She's tired of just standing here.

"He real!" Gretel is getting more mad. How dare she say her brother isn't real!

"Alright, I'll get um Hansel something too, now come on." Her father said, standing up and pulling her hand.

Gretel quickly forgot her anger and turned to Hansel, "Hansel you get candy too!" She smiled at him while he smiled back. Not seeing her father's concerned looks at her, talking to thin air.

* * *

They finally made it to the shop, the shop is a candy and bakery shop. Everything looked so good that Gretel didn't know what to pick. She let go of her father's hand and walked around to find anything to eat. She scanned the candy making sure to pick exactly what she wanted.

"Gretel, this looks good." Gretel looked at what her father was pointing to, it didn't suit her taste so she grimaced and looked through the candy again. Looking at his daughter, he noticed that she had a very blank face when she was looking through the candy. Gretel lost interest in the candy she was looking at and quickly went around to look at others.

"Gretel, look at this." She heard Hansel say, and looked at what he was looking at. It's a small house made out of candy. Gretel looked at it for a while.

"Do you want this? I'll buy it for you?" Gretel nodded and watched as her father went to buy the candy house.

* * *

Later at home, Gretel ran to her room with her new candy house and set it down on a little table. It's late so she got ready to go to bed. Before going to bed she stared at it for a while.

"Gretel, why didn't you eat it yet?" Hansel asked standing next to her bed.

"I don't want too." She laid down and went to sleep.

A few hours later, she woke up from a noise that sounding like a loud thump. Slowly, she opened her eyes and sat up. She looked ahead and surprised that her small candy house went triple in size. Now it looked like a small house that someone can live in. She watched in wonder as the door opened slowly with a creak and what came out made her shake. The ugly, hideous monster lady that is always scaring her. She stepped out of the house and walked slowly towards Gretel with a creepy grin and glare on her face.

"Go away!" Gretel shrieked, not wanted her near. The lady crackled and continued to walked towards her and opened her grinning lips, "I'm going to eat you, little girl..." Her raspy voice echoed through Gretel's ears, she stared at her, afraid and then she screamed. She continued to scream and scream. She didn't stop, even when her voice became hoarse or when her father came in. She kept screaming, staring at the hideous, monstrous looking, lady, not realizing that she and her candy house was not actually there.

* * *

**Did you guys figure the disorder out? If not then it's Disorganized Schizophrenia also know as Hebephrenic Schizophrenia.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this, thanks for reading!**


End file.
